I Swears
by Nekosblackrose
Summary: Toki has been drinking a lot since his dad died, and Skwisgaar is worried. Rated T for fluff and drinking as well as language. Lovely bit of angsty fluff. I hope you enjoy it :3 TokiXSkwisgaar


**A/N: Random idea I got. It takes place after Toki's dad dies. I realize that Skwisgaar is pretty OOC, but please bear with me, it's my first Metalocalypse fanfic. This is told in Skwisgaar's POV and I might do it in Toki's POV at some point if this one gets good reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and reviews are always welcome :3 **

**I Swears**

Toki had been drinking a lot lately. More than usual and it was worrying me. I didn't let the others know of course. I barely even let Toki know. He stumbled towards the couch where I sat strumming my Gibson Explorer and plopped down, bringing his current bottle of Vodka to his lips. I watched as about a quarter of the bottle disappeared down Toki's throat. I sighed and reached over, grabbing the bottle from him. He whined indignantly.

"Yous needs to stops this," I said waving the bottle around. "Its makings yous playingks more dildos." Toki glared at me as best he could while intoxicated and lunged for the bottle. I jerked it quickly out of his reach.

"Is nots dildos, Skwisgaar!" He exclaimed, flailing for the Vodka bottle. If the circumstances were different he would've easily been able to get it from me. I'm not sure how long he attempted to get the bottle from me before his complexion started to turn a bit green and he stopped. "Skwisgaar…I don'ts feels so goods…" I put my guitar down and stood, dragging Toki up by his forearm.

"Comes on," I said leading him quickly out of the living room and through the corridors of Mordhous. I went through my room and into my bathroom just before Toki threw up. He hit his knees hard on the linoleum floor and retched into the toilet. I just barely got his hair out of his face before it happened. Toki's hair has always been soft. Even know while he's puking his guts up it's the softest thing I've ever touched besides his skin. I held the locks gently in one hand and rubbed his back with the other, hoping to soothe the jerking motions that came with every wave of nausea.

Finally the retching subsided and he leaned back into me. I wrapped my arms around him and flushed the toilet, closing the lid. Toki turned slightly and nuzzled against my chest, tucking his head under my chin. I sighed and sat there with him cradled in my arms for what seemed like hours. I let my fingers glide through his hair. His arms were tight around my waist, like he was afraid I'd disappear if he let go.

"Toki, yous needs to brush your teeths," I said trying to get him up off the floor. He complained, muttering 'noes I don'ts…' and things like that. I was able to get him to stand up and lean against the sink while I found an extra toothbrush. Once I pushed that into his hand he was able to do the rest on his own. When he finished brushing his teeth I led him back into my room and pushed him onto the bed. I took off his boots and socks before discarding my own. Toki had already curled into a ball on my bed when I laid back.

He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, his head resting on my chest when I'd settled. My arms found their way around his torso, pulling him closer to me. I could barely smell alcohol on him now.

"Toki, you needs to stops drinkings so much," I said leaning my head against his.

"Buts its keeps it from hurtings," He said softly. I held Toki tighter, not really knowing what he meant. I didn't have to ask him, because he went on to explain. "Everyones that Is gets close tos dies…I don'ts wants that's to happens to yous Skwisgaar…" I kissed the top of Toki's head and pulled him as close to me as I possibly could.

"It's not goings to, Toki," I whispered, stroking his arm, running my fingers through his hair and gently caressing his cheek. "Is promise." Toki lifted up to look at me, his blue eyes wide and vulnerable.

"You swears?" He asked. I nodded.

"I swears," I said cupping his cheek and kissing his soft lips. Toki had always been worried about that. I'd always seen it. Every time he would look at me I would see that glimmer of worry just below the surface. Toki fell asleep a few minutes after snuggling against me again. I watched as his chest rose and fell rhythmically as his slept. Toki would never lose me. Of that much I was sure. "I swears, my Toki."


End file.
